The Start of Something Great (Sterek)
by blondie600
Summary: Stiles and Derek hate each other but when put into detention together, they realise that maybe they didn't hate each other quite as much as they first thought. Fluffy Sterek one shot


"STILINSKI, DETENTION!" Mr Harris yells at me. I swear that guy has something against me I mean seriously every fucking lesson and I literally didn't do ANYTHING this time. I sigh as the bell rings and I stay sat in my seat, everyone around me moving to go home.

"Have fun dude." Scott smirks, patting me on the back

"Haha." I spit in reply, glaring at him as he heads towards Isaac and Lydia and they all go off home. Well this sucks, an hour with Harris, just how I wanted to spend my free time.

"Aaah Mr Hale, you decided to show up," Mr Harris says making my head shoot up and my hands ball into fists. Derek Hale, bad boy extraordinaire and the biggest ass hole in the world. I hate him like seriously we are complete opposites and he treats everyone like the dirt under his nose but he'll sleep with just about anyone, he even tried it on with Lydia once but he got shot down extremely quickly.

I watch as Derek slides into the desk in front of mine and sigh quietly, leaning my head down onto the desk.

"Now I'm going to a meeting and I'm going to lock this door so you can't get out," Mr Harris smirks as he gets up "I'll be back in an hour." And with that he's gone.

I pull out my phone and start playing Flappy Bird to pass the time but the clock seems to be ticking immensely slowly and I keep dying on this stupid game.

"What are you getting all worked up about?" Derek asks me, turning round to stare at me intensely

"Just this stupid game," I sigh, chucking my phone on the desk in defeat "Since when do you speak to me? I thought we were sworn enemies."

"Stiles we're not 12 for Christ sakes," Derek sighs, rolling his green eyes that make girls swoon with just the slightest look in their direction "Besides I don't hate anyone, I'm just opposed to your attitude."

"MY attitude? If there's anyone's attitude to be opposed about it's yours 'mate'" I reply sarcastically

"And what's wrong with my attitude?" Derek asks nonchalantly

"You treat everyone like shit, you sleep with anyone you can get your hands on and you're a massive dick head." I retort, raising an eyebrow at him

"I do not treat everyone like shit!" Derek growls, looking at me almost furiously

"YES YOU FUCKING DO DEREK, I'VE SEEN LOADS OF GIRLS CRYING OVER YOU BECAUSE YOU'VE NEVER CALLED THEM BACK AND BECAUSE YOU'VE JUST USED THEM FOR THEIR BODIES AND IT MAKES ME SICK" I yell, jumping out of my seat and walking around the desks to face him

"WELL HAVE YOU EVER STOPPED TO CONSIDER THAT MAYBE I ONLY DO IT BECAUSE MY FATHER LIKES TO CONSTANTLY REMIND ME THAT I'M A DIRTY LITTLE FAGGOT AND THAT BY SLEEPING WITH AS MANY GIRLS AS POSSIBLE I MIGHT BE ABLE TO CHANGE WHO I AM?" Derek bellows, standing up as well "DO YOU REALLY THINK I LIKE DOING IT BECAUSE LET ME TELL YOU STILES, I REALLY DON'T" He yells, moving so his face is quite close to mine " WELL ITS NOT WORKING AT ALL TO BE HONEST BECAUSE NO MATTER HOW MANY GIRLS I SLEEP WITH I CANT DENY THAT I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Derek clamps a hand over his mouth as soon as the word spill out. I look up at him in shock. Derek Hales in love with… with me? I mean I'm not the straightest guy in the world, I have made out with several guys before but I've never seen Derek like this before, looking so vulnerable and if I'd known his Dad was saying stuff like that then I would have never been mean to him.

"Derek I…"

"NO STILES JUST DON'T." He cries, slumping onto the floor below the window, his head in his hands. I observe him for a moment then tentatively walk over and kneel down in front of him, resting a hand on his knee. He flinches at the touch but relaxes slowly, lifting his head to look at me shyly

"I don't know what to say Derek," I murmur, looking into his green eyes

"Don't say anything." He whispers, leaning forward and grasping my cheek in one hand. I feel my cheeks begin to redden at his touch and find myself realising just how gorgeous he actually is and understanding why girls fall at his feet.

"I… I don't want you to hurt me, that's all I'm afraid of Derek, I'm afraid you'll just use me." I breathe as he inches closer to me

"I would never dream of doing that to you Stiles" He replies, I can feel his breath brushing across my lips making my eye lids flutter. I look him in the eyes again and see a sincerity in them that just pushes me over the edge. His lips touch mine and I moan quietly as they do. No other lips have ever felt so good pushed against mine; they're as soft as a feather and taste vaguely of oranges. I slip my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss as his arms wrap around my waist, pulling me so I'm sat on his lap.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" A voice yells, making us spring apart and look up into the face of a fuming Mr Harris "GET OUT, BOTH OF YOU AND DON'T LET ME EVER CATCH YOU DOING THAT AGAIN!" He adds, as we grab our bags and run out the door. We sprint down the corridor; our hands entwined, laughing as we go and I get the feeling this is going to be the start of something great.

* * *

**So I just came up with this at like 3am, don't judge :P Comment if you liked it and I'll probably write some more!**


End file.
